Nuestra noche
by Sailor-luz de luna
Summary: Serena y Darien se encuentran solos en el departamento de él,... que pasara...sus besos son cada vez más apasionados. Personas desconocidas exigirán que se cumpla un compromiso de matrimonio ¿acaso serán separados Serena y Darien? ¿El futuro que les mostraron será acaso modificado? Los hermanos Kou regresaran y con ellos grandes cambios.
1. A solas

La paz esta reinando en la tierra, gracias a que las sailors scouts acabaron con la amenaza y sus vidas están transcurriendo de lo más normal. Serena y Darien están más juntos que nunca quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido aunque en las últimas semanas no se ha hecho comentario alguno sobre la tan bien sabida y esperada boda entre ellos.

En una noche común para todos los habitantes del planeta Tierra, en un pequeño departamento de la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba una feliz pareja que acaba de reencontrarse después de una larga separación, Serena lucía un conjunto de blusa rosa de tirantes con un notable escote y falda corta, además de su ya acostumbrado peinado, esperaba en la sala del departamento de Darien, había ido a cenar, era su aniversario de novios y tendrían una velada romántica así lo habían planeado. El departamento había sido adornado con velas aromáticas por todos lados para propiciar el ambiente romántico, una música instrumental se escuchaba de fondo, en la mesa se encontraban un par de candelabros, unas copas, una botella de vino, los platos, unas rosas en el centro que para ambos tenía un significado muy especial, todo se veía muy elegante y Darien había puesto todo su empeño porque fuera algo muy especial. Por su parte Serena estaba encantada de todos los detalles que esa noche había tenido su amado novio y sobre todo que lo tenía de vuelta a su lado. 

— ¿Te ayudo con algo? —gritándole y tratando de ver que era lo que hacía.

— No te preocupes ya casi termino —gritó Darien que se encontraba sirviendo en la mesa un exquisito platillo que había cocinado con todo el amor que le tenía a su querida novia

Serena.

— Está bien, ¿vas a tardar mucho? — preguntaba una Serena un tanto impaciente mientras seguía cambiándole a la tele.

— No princesa, ¿por qué la pregunta? — cuestiono un Darien muy emocionado.

— Es que tengo mucha hambre — contesto Serena sonrojándose por la pena.

Minutos después. . . . .

— Apaga la televisión y ven que ya está la cena — decía Darien a su amada novia.

— Huele muy rico — dijo Serena viendo la comida que estaba servida,.

— Permítame princesa — decía Darien ayudándola con la silla para que se sentara.

— Las rosas están hermosas y las velas, gracias Darien — mostrando una encantadora sonrisa.

— Empecemos a cenar —tomando los cubiertos y recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su novia que lo imitaba.

Comenzaron a cenar. Luego que terminaron fueron a la sala, se encontraban muy juntos sentados en el sillón.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la cena? —preguntaba un Darien ansioso que mantenía en sus brazos protectores a su novia.  
— Deliciosa, sabes Lita esta enseñándome a cocinar, así que para la próxima yo cocinare — dijo Serena viéndolo a los ojos y abrazándolo.  
— Eso me parece bien, pero no habrá próxima vez —contesto Darien con un tono muy serio.  
— ¿Qué dijiste? — dijo Serena levantándose muy exaltada del sillón y caminando unos pasos hacia atrás.  
— Porque la próxima vez no habrá aniversario de novios — agrego Darien levantándose a donde estaba ella.  
—Pero ¿nos amamos? ¿No es así? **'**¿es acaso que ya no me amas?, ¿cuando se termino el amor?, nuestro amor es para siempre**'** —dijo una Serena muy confundida.  
—Claro que te amo — dijo tomándole las manos y acercándose a su oído para asegurarse de que escuchara muy bien lo que iba a decirle —porque la próxima serás mi esposa —agrego mirándola con ternura.  
—Ese es mi sueño —dijo tranquilizándose y abrazándolo muy feliz.

— ¿Serena quieres casarte conmigo? — arrodillándose y colocando en su dedo un anillo de oro con una piedra blanca indicando que era de compromiso.

— Sí, me quiero casar contigo — besándolo.  
— Que te parece si empezamos a planear la boda — sentándose de nuevo en el sillón propuso Darien.  
— Me parece perfecto, para ser la señora de Chiba — sonrojándose y observando su nuevo anillo.  
— Seremos muy felices —afirmo Darien dándole un beso apasionado.  
—Yo ya soy feliz al estar a tu lado — separándose de él y continuando con el beso.

La felicidad ante la noticia de que su más grande sueño se realizaría inundaba el corazón de Serena y el beso que le daba a Darien era apasionado exigiendo que los labios de él respondieran de la misma manera, sus labios se unían con pasión y amor reprimido por el tiempo de separación que parecía no terminarían de recuperar pronto acariciaba su espalda por debajo de su camisa, él la acercaba más a su cuerpo cuando la abrazaba, comenzaron a acostarse en el sillón, Darien trato de agarrarse de la orilla del sillón para no caer pero al no ver tomo la pierna de Serena, ella gimió por la sensación producida exigiendo con más pasión los besos de su amado.

—Espera Serena — separándose de ella.  
— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto? —Algo confundida  
— No es eso, solo que si sigo de esa manera no podré detenerme y... — fue interrumpido.  
—Y yo no voy a detenerte —callándolo con otro beso aun más apasionado y en un susurro.  
— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Darien apenas y pudiendo respirar.  
— Te amo y quiero estar contigo — abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Darien acariciaba la pierna que había tomado minutos antes y levantando la falda de Serena acaricio sus glúteos, besaba su cuello y ella gemía ante el placer que esto le producía.

— Vamos a mi cuarto — tratando de respirar mientras que Serena besaba su cuello —aquí no es cómodo— agrego.

— No puedo detenerme — rozando el miembro de Darien, excitándolo.

—Serena — gimió exigiendo sus labios con gran pasión.

Tomo las piernas de Serena rodeando su cintura, ella lo abrazó del cuello, se levantaron del sillón y entraron al cuarto no hubo tiempo de cerrar la puerta, Darien bajo a Serena y la recargo contra la pared así presionándola y asiéndole sentir su erección, y excitándola aun mas, Serena dio un gemido lo que provoco que Darien aumentara su excitación y a su vez deslizo su mano por debajo de la blusa de Serena y acaricio su seno derecho mientras seguía besando su cuello, el deseo de uno por el otro iba en aumento, Serena de manera desesperada empezaba a quitarle la camisa a Darien acariciando su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón muy fuertes, pudo notar que su abdomen estaba muy bien formado.

— 'Valla como se nota que Darien hace ejercicio, por kami que bien se siente, no puedo creer lo que está pasando' — pensaba Serena.

Mientras tanto él seguía besando su cuello y acariciaba sus senos pronto le quito la blusa y con gran rapidez se deshizo del sostén, ambos se estremecían ante las sensaciones que les producían sus caricias, pronto estas se tornaron más atrevidas, ella apretaba los glúteos de él cada vez que se excitaba más, sus respiraciones se tornaban más pesadas y agitadas, exigían mas de sus cuerpos, Serena bajo la bragueta de Darien y este le ayudo a quitar el pantalón para así continuar y terminaron por desnudarse totalmente, se aproximaron a la cama, despacio Darien deslizo a Serena con delicadeza y sonriéndole de manera muy seductora lo que provoco un sonrojo en Serena.

— 'Por kami que hermosa se ve y se está entregando a mí, sin duda no me imagino mi vida sin Serena sin su sonrisa como la amo'—pensaba Darien.

Se coloco encima de Serena con cuidado sin dejar caer su peso por completo sobre su bella novia para no incomodarla, ambos se acariciaban conociendo cada parte de sus cuerpos.

—Serena te. . .te. . . te. . . amo, te. . . amo. . . tanto — tomando un poco de aire.

— Yo. . . también te. . . amo. . . Mucho — al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su amado la hizo sentir muy feliz.

Así correspondiendo a sus deseos se dan un apasionado beso, mientras que Serena quería volver a escuchar a Darien gemir eso la hacía sentir tan bien le encantaba provocar esa reacción en él, y esta vez acaricio su miembro repetidas veces y noto el placer en el rostro de él.

— 'Por kami que bien se siente, no te detengas'— pensaba Darien.

Así que él decidió recompensarla y comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de Serena ante tal placer ella mordió delicadamente su hombro, lo que provoco que él sonriera, el solo hecho de que él pudiera causar tal reacción en ella haciéndolo que se excitara mas, Darien bajo un poco a la altura de sus senos para besarlos, ella gimió de nuevo y arqueo su espalda, sus cuerpos estaban mas cercanos, Darien continuo bajando besando su cuerpo como reconociendo el cuerpo de su amada hasta llegar a la intimidada de Serena, ella al verlo se avergonzó y cerro las piernas con rapidez, lo que provoco que lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — apenas y pudiendo respirar y algo confundido — ¿voy muy rápido? —pregunto de nuevo algo preocupado.

—No, solo que me da pena — poniéndose muy roja.

—No haré lo que no desees, si quieres me detengo — retomando su posición inicial sobre ella, a la altura de su rostro.

— No, por favor es solo que nunca lo había hecho antes y bueno me da un poco de pena — mientras seguía sonrojada por la pena.

— Pues ¿tú qué crees?, yo estoy igual que tú, también es mi primera vez y estoy feliz de que sea contigo — le contesto Darien proporcionándole una gran sonrisa para darle seguridad.

— En serio, pues yo también estoy feliz de que tú seas el primero y el único — acaricio el rostro de su querido novio, no mejor dicho su prometido.

— Tú eres la única mujer que me interesa — correspondiendo a su caricia.

Y así reanudaron con un ardiente beso, cuando él sintió su miembro erecto supo que era el momento, separo las piernas de Serena con cuidado como pidiendo su autorización al ver que Serena no se opuso decidió proseguir para así poder penetrar en ella comenzó a hacerlo despacio, ella gimió ante el placer y dolor mezclado que sentía una lagrima se escapo y al notarla.

— ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que me detenga? — algo preocupado por haberla lastimado.

— No ¿es normal que duela no es así? Sigue pronto ya no abra dolor — sonrojándose un poco y besándolo con mucha más pasión.

Así que Darien se introdujo más en ella, segundos después comenzó a envestirla con más fuerza y rapidez eran un sin número de emociones lo que los inundaba, pronto sincronizaron sus movimientos y Serena comenzó solo a sentir un gran placer y lo demostraba con gemidos que excitaban a Darien y lo hacía envestirla con más fuerza tomo sus glúteos para acercarla más a él, para que ella lo sintiera cada vez más dentro de ella y así continuaron hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo ante tal placer al mismo tiempo gritaron sus nombres para goce de sus oídos y una vez terminado el acto de amor más puro que hombre y mujer pueden hacer, trataron de recuperar sus respiraciones Darien se giro llevando consigo a Serena y así se acomodaron.

— Dilo 'ya soy completamente suya, que felicidad' — dijo Serena aún con algo de sonrojo.

— ¿Que diga qué? 'es que no fue suficiente lo que le demostré' — dijo Darien con cara interrogante.

— Cuanto me amas — respondió Serena con una gran sonrisa.

—Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo— dijo Darien sonriendo tranquilo y regalándole una sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo. 'Entregarme a Darien ha sido lo mejor, pero no creí que sucediera tan rápido' — respondió Serena con otra sonrisa y se aferro más a él sintiéndose inmensamente feliz y mirándolo con gran ternura.

— 'Ahora no podré separarme de ti, ni siquiera resistirme a ti' — pensaba Darien mientras la admiraba.

Se dieron un dulce y delicado beso, para después sentir sus respiraciones normalizar y sus cuerpos muy sudorosos Darien se percato de que estaban descubiertos y que pronto sentirían frió a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban muy calientes, ya que afuera había comenzado a llover y el ambiente comenzó a enfriarse se estiro y alcanzo una frazada que acostumbraba dejar por si en la noche le daba frió, pero esta vez le serviría para cubrir el cuerpo de su amada, después de unos minutos el sueño los venció y se quedaron dormidos abrazados, Serena recostada en su pecho sintiendo aún muy fuertes los latidos del corazón de Darien y en un último beso se dieron las buenas noches y sus miradas reflejaban felicidad y un infinito amor.


	2. Despertando a tu lado

2. Despertando a tú lado.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron en la habitación de Darien, él despertó y supo que lo de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, miraba a su amada con tanta ternura, en su corazón lo invadía la felicidad sabiendo que de ahora en adelante estarían juntos para siempre, ese era su destino, comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Serena con una rosa, al sentir los pétalos en su piel ella despertó lo miro y dio un beso de buenos días.

— ¡Soy tan feliz! — dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa.

— Yo también princesa — agrego Darien.

—Me quede dormida — indicó Serena viendo que ya había amanecido.

— Yo también no te preocupes — trato de tranquilizarla.

—Es tan bello despertar y estar a tu lado — abrazándolo.

— Y así será todos los días cuando estemos casados — besándola y quedando encima de ella.

— Tengo hambre ¿tú no? — pregunto Serena.

— De ti — contesto Darien sonriéndole de manera picara.

—Darien, es en serio tengo hambre — sonrojándose y sonriendo.

— Bueno ¿qué quieres que te prepare o salimos a desayunar? —pregunto Darien notando el sonrojo de Serena.

— Mejor salimos, pero antes tengo que ir a casa —propuso Serena.

— Tus padres se preguntaran donde dormiste — dijo Darien un poco preocupado.

—Ellos no están en casa, los invitaron a un hotel que inauguraron, Sami se fue con ellos y se llevo a Luna con él — dijo Serena con risita de niña traviesa.

— ¿Cuándo regresan? — pregunto Darien con una mirada picara.

— Hasta mañana en la tarde — contesto Serena.

— Entonces tenemos tiempo para nosotros ¿a qué quieres ir a tu casa? —pregunto Darien empezando a maquinar algunas cosas en su cerebro.

— A bañarme y cambiarme de ropa — contesto Serena.

— Puedes bañarte aquí,. . . conmigo — dijo Darien susurrando en su oído.

—Pero debo cambiarme — estremeciéndose al sentir su aliento tan cerca.

— Eso no es problema aún no te he dado tu regalo de aniversario —le dijo Darien a su prometida.

— ¿Y entonces ayer, la cena? — confundida y un poco avergonzada al recordar la noche anterior y todo lo que habían hecho.

— También lo fue y el mejor de todos, pero te tengo otro — añadió entusiasmado.

Se levanto desnudo sin siquiera buscar alguna prenda para cubrirse ya que no era necesario ahora su novia lo conocía de pies a cabeza entonces se aproximo a su closet de donde saco una bolsa con el logotipo de una tienda departamental. Serena lo miraba y se daba cuenta del tan bien formado cuerpo de su amado, la noche anterior lo había sentido al acariciarlo pero ahora podía estar segura de ello mientras lo contemplaba. Su espalda ancha, sus glúteos que la noche anterior los había podido tocar, sus brazos protectores y marcados. . . comenzó a sonrojarse y excitarse cuando Darien la saco de sus pensamientos.

— Mira este es — entregándole la bolsa, sentándose en la cama.

—Es el conjunto que vimos el otro día en la tienda departamental que me gusto, gracias Darien — se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana con la que había sido cubierta la noche anterior, tomo entre sus manos la bolsa la abrió y sacó el contenido.

— Me lo puedes agradecer de otra manera — dijo Darien con sonrisa maliciosa.

— Claro que lo pienso hacer — abrazándolo y besándolo, el estomago de Serena hizo ruido rompiendo el inicio de una escena romántica.

— En verdad tienes hambre, déjame te preparo algo rápido para que podamos seguir. . . — poniéndose una bata y alejándose hacia la cocina.

— No tardes — dijo Serena aún observando la ropa, sin poner atención a las últimas palabras de Darien, dejo la ropa en la cama y entro al baño se acerco a la bañera y preparo el agua para poder bañarse.

- Aquí viene el Lemon -

Cuando el agua estuvo caliente se metió, se estaba relajando cerró los ojos para disfrutar del agua, estaba quedándose dormida cuando sintió que sus labios eran exigidos por los muy conocidos labios de su amado que eran muy cálidos siendo el beso muy apasionado, Darien no pudo resistir verla tan sensual en la tina y con sumo cuidado se introdujo en la bañera para tener su primer baño con Serena, cuando se separaron ella se dio cuenta que Darien estaba dentro de la bañera con ella.

— No creí que me tomaras la palabra y te quisieras bañar conmigo — con una mirada llena de deseo.

— Te estabas tardando 'kami ¿pero que estoy diciendo?' — dijo Serena a la vez que se avergonzaba de lo que decía.

— Deja que te enjabone — levantándose un poco para acomodarse atrás de ella.

— ¿Me vas a bañar? — pregunto Serena algo nerviosa, pero igual deseosa de volver a sentir las caricias de su amado prometido.

— Como si fueras mi bebe — susurrándole al oído.

— Seré tu bebe siempre, 'kami las cosas que me haces decir y hacer, es que no me puedo resistir a sus encantos. . . sus brazos protectores que rodean mi cuerpo. . . sus labios encontrándose con los míos. . . sus manos acariciando todo mi cuerpo. . . cuanto lo amo, mi sueño es permanecer a su lado siempre'. —

Tomo la esponja y con movimientos muy suaves tocaba la piel mojada de Serena primero por sus brazos, continuo con su pecho y cuando era el turno de sus senos soltó la esponja enjabono una de sus manos para acariciar con ella los senos de Serena ante la estimulación, ella gimió y arqueo su espalda acercando sus glúteos al miembro de Darien, ante tal roce él también gimió pero siguió con su labor apretando suavemente ambos senos, ella se agarro de las orillas de la bañera, él volvió a tomar la esponja y recorrió su abdomen, se hizo un poco atrás para proseguir con su espalda comenzó a besarla de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a su cuello volvió a soltar la esponja, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en lo que sentía con las caricias de Darien.

— 'Este baño nunca voy a olvidarlo, que bien se siente' sigue no te detengas. —

— No lo pienso hacer — contesto Darien complacido.

— ¿Me escuchaste? — algo apenada y sorprendida.

— ¿Acaso no me lo decías? — tomando su barbilla para verla a los ojos.

—Lo estaba pensando — muy sonrojada.

— Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, eso me excita — acercándose a su oído con un tono de voz muy seductor.

— Y a mí que me hables al oído y…... — Se calló poniéndose aún más roja.

— ¿Qué pasa princesa?, no es nada malo lo que hacemos, es nuestra forma de demostrar cuanto nos amamos.—

— Lo sé, pero me da pena que vas a pensar de mi, si te digo — aún todavía roja.

—Entre nosotros no debe haber secretos, además si no me dices que es lo que te gusta no podré complacerte y hacerte feliz y esa es mi misión hacerte lo más feliz que me sea posible porque te amo — abrazándola y diciendo esto último a su oído.

— Yo también te amo. . . me gusta. . . — Aún todavía apenada —cuando me acaricias. . . — haciendo un silencio largo.

— Te escucho — besando su cuello.

—Mis senos —gimió. . . — acelerándose su respiración.

— ¿Así te gusta? — dando un suave masaje a sus senos.

— Ah ah ah. . . si así, sigue 'pero yo también debo hacerlo sentir no es justo que solo yo lo disfrute' —

Ella bajo sus manos y cada vez que se excitaba más apretaba y acariciaba las piernas de Darien y entre los besos que depositaba en su piel.

— ¿Sabes que me gusta de lo que tú me has hecho? —

— ¿En verdad te ha gustado? — algo pensativa y recordando muy vagamente lo que había hecho la noche anterior es porque se había dejado llevar y tuvo poco tiempo para pensar sobre sus actos — ¿Qué fue? —

— Esto — tomando una de sus manos y llevándola a su miembro.

— Entonces es mi turno de complacerte — levantándose de la tina para quedar frente de él, sus piernas rodearon la cintura de Darien.

— 'Pero que hermosa es. . . Sus senos también formados. . . su cintura. . . su piel tan suave. . . sus ojos cuando me miran y me reflejan su alma. . . Serena ya es toda una mujer. . . **Es mi mujer**'. —

Ella lo beso, rodeando su cuello con uno de sus brazos mientras que el otro lo mantenía ocupado acariciando el miembro de Darien, el gemía y la abrazaba acercándola más a él, ella lo hacía cada vez con mucha más fuerza hasta que su miembro se puso duro y era evidente la erección, así que penetro en ella de forma rápida ante el placer Serena arqueo su espalda y acerco más su cuerpo al de Darien, él la agarraba de sus glúteos y la envestía una y otra vez con mucha más fuerza. Ella se aferraba más a su espalda gemía cada vez más fuerte cuando sentía mucho más placer, momentos más tarde llegaron al orgasmo ella le rasguño la espalda y él mordió levemente uno de sus senos.

Sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas permanecieron abrazados y algo cansados dejaron escapar el agua de la tina y se ducharon en la regadera rápido ya que el teléfono de Darien sonaba y los mensajes en la contestadora eran:

— ¡Hola Darien!, bueno solo te hablaba para preguntarte por Serena, pensaba que estaba contigo, he ido a buscarla a su casa y no esta, me preocupa porque se quedo sola en su casa anoche, si sabes algo me llamas por favor —sonó la voz de Raye.

— ¡Hola Darien! oye si Serena está contigo dile que se comunique conmigo me urge hablar con ella y está desaparecida desde ayer en la noche, ya dejen de hacerlo y contéstame Serena se que estas ahí. —

Se vestían cuando escucharon el último mensaje que era de Mina y muy sonrojados los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

— No cabe duda que entre los disparates de Mina, siempre le atina — dijo Darien riéndose.

—Esa Mina, y sus comentarios ¿cómo habrá adivinado? — muy apenada.

— Eso es lo de menos, pero debemos mantenerlo en secreto. —

— Tienes razón porque si mis papás lo saben me matan. —

— Bueno entonces hay que darnos prisa para salir a desayunar fuera y hablarles más tarde. —

— Pero si me preguntan ¿qué les digo? —

— Que anoche te deje en tu casa y hasta que no te dormiste me fui y en la mañana fui temprano por ti para invitarte a desayunar — propuso Darien.

— Me parece bien, entonces eso les diré, pero si Mina vuelve a hacer un comentario así no podré evitar sonrojarme al recordar y me descubrirán. —

— Claro que no, porque siempre que ella hace ese tipo de comentarios, tú siempre te sonrojas, además puedes cambiarle el tema diciéndole que pronto vamos a casarnos y que deben ayudarte con los preparativos de la boda. —

— ¡Es cierto!, Darien debemos poner la fecha y hablar con mis padres. —

— Que te parece si cuando regresen les dices que deseo hablar con ellos y los llevamos a cenar para darles la noticia. —

— Me parece bien. —

Salieron del departamento muy abrazados y fueron a la cafetería donde trabaja su amigo Andrew y para sorpresa de los dos, todas estaban reunidas en una de las mesas del lugar.

— Te digo que no he podido localizarla — dijo Raye muy preocupada.

— La encontraremos, además — agrego Haruka sin poder terminar de hablar al ser interrumpida por Amy.

— Y si un nuevo enemigo la ataco y ella esta. . . — interrumpió Amy sin poder pronunciar más palabras.

— Eso no es posible, yo lo hubiera visto en mi espejo y la hubiéramos ido a buscar — agrego Michiru.

— Es cierto pero ella no se desaparece así como así — dijo Lita.

— Ahí viene la pareja feliz, seguro tuvieron una noche muy ocupada — interrumpió Mina riendo maliciosamente.

— Como se te ocurre decir eso, recuerda que Hotaru está aquí — agrego Setsuna un poco molesta.

— Lo siento, pero y si es cierto — dijo Mina muy apenada.

— Ellos se aman, ¿no es eso normal? — agrego Hotaru con naturalidad.

Dejando sorprendidas a todas las chicas, acercándose los enamorados poniéndose de pie frente de todas ellas, para esperar los regaños y las preguntas indiscretas de su amiga Mina.

— ¡Hola chicas! — sonriendo y reflejando un brillo especial en su mirada azul.

— ¡Hola Serena, Darien! — dijeron todas al unisonó.

—Eres una tonta, me tenías muy preocupada, ¿dónde te has metido?, pensé que te había pasado algo malo — dijo Raye gritándole algo molesta.

— Tranquilízate Raye, yo no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a Serena — explicó Darien tratando de tranquilizar a Raye.

— Eso lo sabemos pero fuimos a buscarla a su casa temprano y no estaba — agrego Amy.

— Y todas sabemos muy bien que Serena no se levanta temprano así la tierra este siendo destruida — dijo Lita.

— No exageres — señaló Serena con risita algo nerviosa —si no estaba fue porque Darien llego por mí para invitarme a desayunar. —

— Bueno pues entonces desayunemos todos juntos — propuso Haruka.

— Gracias chicas — agrego Serena sentándose en la mesa junto de Darien.

— ¿Por qué? Si aún no hacemos nada y lo que recibiste fue un regaño — pregunto Michiru.

— Por ser mis amigas y preocuparse por mí, las quiero mucho — contesto Serena

— Eres tan tierna cabeza de bombón — dijo Haruka riendo y mirándola con algo de ternura

— Tú nos alegras la vida — agrego Hotaru sonriendo muy feliz

— hablando de alegrías ¿no les vas a decir? — pregunto Darien mirando a Serena muy contento

— ¿Qué?. . . ¿Estás embarazada? ¿Cuándo va a nacer Rini? — pregunto Mina muy acelerada

— Para el nacimiento de la pequeña dama aún falta como se te ocurre decir eso — contesto Setsuna

— Mina cuando dejaras de decir disparates — agrego Lita

— Bueno dejen les doy la noticia, ¡Darien y yo vamos a casarnos! — dijo Serena muy feliz

— ¡Felicidades! — dijeron todas al unisonó

— ¿Y cuándo será la boda? — pregunto Lita

— Primero queremos hablar con mis papás y luego pondremos la fecha — contesto Serena

— Pero ¿te ayudaremos con los preparativos? ¿Verdad? — pregunto Hotaru

— Claro que si por eso las hacemos participes de la noticia — contesto Darien


End file.
